I hate Mondays
by Haberschnack
Summary: ...My first girlfriend dumped me on a Monday. Just to be with a footballplayer. 'No brain, but awesome in bed', she told me happily...That kid always get's him self into trouble and last week, on that bloody Monday, me too...Maybe a bit OOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and all of it's characters. I'm only borrowing them for a short while!**

YAY! That's the longest thing I ever wrote in English! And it's for morphing! I started this ff while I visited her in my autumn holidays and was allowed to sit with her in her courses!

Thanks a lot, hope you like the ending!

And for the rest of you please enjoy!

* * *

**I hate Mondays**

I really hate Mondays.

My six month old puppy died on a Monday. A passing car was in the way.

I cried for days.

My first girlfriend dumped me on a Monday. Just to be with a footballplayer. 'No brain, but awesome in bed!', she told me happily.

I got horribly wasted and sick for the first time afterwards on that same stupid Monday.

I woke up in a hospital bed. My crying mother and my angry and disappointed father next to me.

My first patient died on a Monday. A young woman. Not older than me at that time. A shuttle accident.

If I had been more experienced she wouldn't have died.

On another Monday I married this two tonged dragon called Jocelyn. For years later, it was Monday, she slept with one of my best friends in our bet when I came home with our daughter.

We got divorced on a Monday.

She took everything. The house, my money, my pride and the whole fucking planet. And she took away may only light, my beautiful daughter Joanna.

And my father died on a Monday. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. Nothing could cure him and he pleaded me to be released.

I shot the system, which kept him alive against his will, down myself.

I really hate Mondays.

Most people may think this were only accidents. Not every Monday could be that bad. Or it might be karma. When you keep thinking it will go wrong it turns out like that.

But I say I'm haunted. I know this sounds ridiculous for a science man like me, a normal doctor, but I know I'm right!

Every Monday, it doesn't mater what I do or think, will have a bad ending.

Oh, you want an example. No problem, lets take last week. It was Monday again and guess what happened?

Oh, I love to tell you. That kid always get's him self into trouble and last week, on that bloody Monday, me too.

* * *

I steeled myself for the coming pain and turned around to look after Jim, who was behind me only e few seconds - but I'm not sure, maybe hours- ago. I couldn't keep my mouth shut and silence my cry of agony, but I was able to turn around, to see... nothing...

Blackness all around me. I haven't noticed it before. I just thought I had closed my eyes, but now I was aware that they were wide open and I still couldn't see my own hand before my eyes.

"Jim?", I chocked. My lungs were full with dust and I coughed a few times. Every breath hurt a lot. "Goddammit, Jim! Are you alive?", I whispered. My voice cracked and I spit out something bitter and coppery. Maybe blood.

"Yeah!" I could hear a weak voice behind me. I tried to get onto my feet but failed miserably. After a few tries I was able to get onto my knees. Luckily I didn't pass put when I crawled slowly towards Jim`s direction, but I knew there was something terribly wrong with me. I had no time to look or in this case to feel for any injury. Jim was more important than I. I'm his CMO, responsible for my captains health and after this accident, which I couldn't remember at this moment, he could be hurt seriously and in need of a doctor.

After two or three meters, creeping towards him, I could hear him breathing normally. A good sign. His lungs seemed to be okay and working, no broken ribs, or other things with his chest, hopefully. I reached one of my hands out into his direction, nearly lousing my balance and touched something soft.

"Bones?", he asked, his voice low but without a trace of serious pain and discomfort.

"Yes", a growled my answer through gritted teeth. The pain in my body was nearly to much for me to take. I shivered badly and closed my eyes to keep my concentration, which I needed to look after Jim.

"You okay Bones?", he asked seriously. I made a growling noise to show him I was okay and crept closer.

"Are you hurt?", I asked in return. I could hear him moving.

"My right arm, I think it's broken and I guess I sprained my ankle.", he told me right away. I knew Jim was a person who normally hid his injuries and who must be dragged to sickbay before it got worse. With this in mind I reached out where I thought his left leg has to be and searched for the injuries he told and didn't tell me about.

At last I found what he said.

"You don't trust me!", he protested like a child. I smirked into the darkness and reached his arm. It was definitely broken. Not serious but painful and in need of a good treatment. I went on with my examination. I found some small cuts, nothing live threatening but they could get easily infected.

"Breathing normal? Your head doesn't hurt? No taste of blood in your mouth?", I asked in my typical doctor voice. He shook his head which I could feel while I was searching his face for any cuts or holes. Nothing.

I sighed in relief and took my hands away. I couldn't keep myself up anymore.

The ground was cold and dusty when I laid down next to Jim. I tried to breath easy and keep my thoughts together.

Jim was okay, minor injuries, not live threatening. What to do next?

Ah, yes, call for help.

But first there was a question I had to ask. "What happened?"

Jim made a surprised noise. "You don't remember?"

I could sense his amusement but he got straight to the point. "We found a new planet. No life signs, animals or other living things, except of a huge flora population. We went down with a team. You and I found this cave and started to explore it. You came with me to watch my back. Actually you were walking ahead of me. And after e few meters you stumbled over a rock and suddenly the ground was shaking and the ceiling came down.

I think you were out for a moment. Did you hit your head?"

I followed Jims rant with some difficulties and a mad spinning head. Some of those scenes made sense and I was able to remember. But after we went into that freaking cave everything started to blur and my head was throbbing with pain. I growled and clutched my aching head with both hands. I could feel the fresh blood in my hair and searched for the source.

I found a deep cut on the backside of my head.

It wasn't bleeding anymore. Good, but it still could be serious. I shouldn't move my head to much. Better I stayed awake until they found us.

"Bones? You're still there?", Jim asked. He sounded a bit afraid and worried so I gave another small growl and opened my eyes, which I had closed while I searched for my head injury.

"Yeah...I'm here. Something hit my head, it was bleeding, but it's okay now.

Are you able to contact the others?", I asked him.

He moved a bit around and tried the comm. Not very successful.

"Mh, those walls are too thick or my communicator is damaged. What about yours?"

I sighed. Oh this was so typical for a Monday.

I sighed again, yet annoyed and reached for my own. As I passed my chest I stopped.

There was something warm and sticky. I could smell it, it was blood, fresh blood.

Carefully I examined my chest. I had been aware, that I couldn't breath normally, but I ignored it. That wasn't really clever. Maybe there were some broken ribs. It didn't take long to find a deep cut over my rib cage, which was still bleeding.

"Crap", I hissed.

"You okay?"

"Yes", I told him but that wasn't the truth. When I went on with my examinations I found some more wounds. Not all of them had stopped bleeding then. No wonder I felt dizzy and light headed. I was in need of a medical treatment but there was no doctor in sight. But maybe I could find my medi kit to fix those bloody cuts and help Jim with his broken arm.

I was still flat on my back. I wasn't able to get up without hurting my ribs any more in this position, so I tried to roll over onto my side.

A sharp pain stopped me. Something sharp was sticking in my right side. I didn't recognized it before, but now I could feel it clearly how much blood escaped this part.

I rolled back, panting and still hissing because of the pain twisting my organs in agony. This was serious!

"Bones!", Jim said out loud. His voice echoing from the cavewalls. I felt his hand on my face, running down to my wounded chest.

"Your injured!", he exclaimed anxious. Normally I would have barked at him for his stupidity but I was too weak for a lecture of "who is the doctor here?". So I tried to calm my breathing again to think clearly. I needed a sober mind, needed to be in control of this situation.

"Jim. I think I have my medi kit somewhere over there.", I tried to tell him, but my voice was too weak, so I had to repeat it once more until he got what I wanted.

I heard him moving around, carefully because of his broken arm and his ankle. It took him quite some time, I didn't know how long, maybe I lost consciousness for a while.

"I got it!", he cheered and shuffled back to my position.

"Thanks Jim.", I smiled towards him and took the small bag. It was still pitch black in that stupid cave, but I needn't to look at it. Everything was in it's place. I couldn't do much in this stupid darkness. But I was able to stop some of the mayor bleedings and take away most of the pain with some hypos.

There wasn't much I could have done for the sharp stone, or what ever it was, in my side.

But it helped me a bit to keep me awake and alive until we were rescued.

"Your turn Captain!", I cheered, reaching far a new hypo. Jim naturally backed away. But before he was out of reach I grabbed his arm and stabbed him with the injection.

He couldn't stop a small scream escaping him and I laughed silently. Jim hated hypos, no one knew it better than I. And...it's true, I love to hunt him down with a hypo in my hands!

After all these years in starfleet I know most of his allergies he possesses and know which agents he can stand, to stop his fever or pain.

After he got over his shock about my attack he came back to me and took may hand.

"That was mean!", he was pouting. I grinned and closed my eyes.

"It'll help your body with those nasty cuts, so stop complaining kid!", I lectured him.

Jim huffed in response and squeezed my hand. "You should say thanks to you caring doctor.", I chuckled. Jim laughed and patted my hand. "Yeah Bones! I love to feed your ego!"

He fell silent again.

After a while I tried to re arrange my position a bit, to release some pressure of my hip. The pain medication were running out of my system and the pain come back. Not a good sign.

"Jim?", I whispered. He made a small 'mhm' noise and brushed his fingers over my hand. "Don't worry. Help will come!", he told me. Why was he suddenly so mature? It surprised me a bit. "But when?"

Jim sighed softly and turned to face me in the darkness. I could feel his warm breath against my cheek. He was close and warm. First I thought he might have a fever, but then I noticed how could I was. Not a good sign too!

"Spock will find us! He always checks twice where I am when we explore a foreign planet. It wont take much time for him to find us, I'm sure!" I heard him say. His voice was cheerful and he was definitely smiling. "This greenblooded ...a bit obsessive, isn't he?", I sneered.

Jim shrugged. His shoulder brushed against mine. "I think it's cute.", he chuckled. I frowned at him, even though he couldn't see it and shook my head. "That's creepy. But it's certainly still to easy for you to get yourself into danger and come home with some serious injury or a foreign illness!", I lectured him. I knew my effort was for nothing but I needed to repeat it although only for myself. Jim laughed but stopped after a few moments. All of a sudden I could feel him very close. His arms embracing me carefully, being wary with my wounds and his broken arm.

"What the..?", I started very irritated. He silenced me when he spoke. "Your cold, Bones!"

"Tell me something new kid.", I muttered under my breath. I could sens his worried look upon me. "Okay, stop that! I'll be okay.", I snapped like always. Jim wasn't convinced and snuggled closer. "Hey, your damn heavy!", I exclaimed even though he was careful not to hurt me any more. Jim sighed like I was some annoying kid. "I just want to keep you warm, stop arguing."

"Who's the doctor here?", I hissed. Oh, that kid really could get me pissed. "I'm captain! It's my duty to keep my crewmen save!", he bit back. "Yeah right. Keep me save. You've done a really good job right here."

I knew it wasn't right to blame him for this situation, but I was pissed. With a pressed sigh Jim sat up, leaving me alone on the cold cave floor. He was silent but I could hear him taking deep calming breaths. Suddenly he started to sob.

Regret rushed over me like ice water. Carefully I searched for him with one hand in the dark. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down again. Like a child he slung his healthy arm around me, burring his face in my shoulder.

"You're scared?", I whispered in his ear. He nodded. "Of corse I am!", Jim hiccuped. Sometimes he could be so damn cute. I patted his hair with one hand lightly.

"It's dark, your hurt, I can't reach the enterprise...it's a nightmare!", he sobbed into my wet uniform. This scene was rare.

Jim Kirk used to be a brave kid. But sometimes he was scared, totally overwhelmed with his fears and trauma. He never told me how and when, or why. He was scared when he was shoved into a pitch black room or when people he cared about got hurt. He hated it to be in such a hopeless situation. "It's okay Jim. Calm down. We'll be alright!", I told him in a soothing voice, stroking his locks with one hand. He nodded silently and stopped crying.

"Better?" "Yeah. Sorry Bones. Didn't intended to brake down on you." He tried to smile, but failed. I nodded, patting his head again. "No harm done."

He sighed in relive and was silent again.

Even though Jim was right next to me and used to be a born heater I felt damn cold after a while. My body shivered lightly and goosebumps were spread over my skin.

"Jim. You think you can try your comm again? I'm freezing my ass up!" My teeth were shuddering so it was hard to form clear words.

Jim pushed himself up on one arm and searched for his communicator. He found it an tried it again. Nothing happened.

"You don't have a light, do you?", he asked me. "Maybe there's one in my medi kit.", I suggested. Jim started to search for it.

First for my kit, which laid on my left side and then for the small torchlight I normally keep in my bag. At the end he lost his patience and turned my kit up side down. I shut my mouth forcefully before I could insult him. He shuffled recklessly through my things, I groaned inwardly. Now I wouldn't be able to find one damn thing anymore. I cringed mentally when I heard one of my hypos breaking. "Jim!", I warned him with a growl. "Keep cool Bones, I... GOT IT!", he exclaimed happily when a small light hit my face.

"Ouch! Jim you moron!", I swore cause the light, however weak it was, hurt my eyes.

"Sorry!", he chuckled, pointing the spot onto the ground and came back to my side.

With the torch between his teeth he started working on his comm device. It seemed to be hard with just one arm but Jim was doing fine. At first I watched him, but then I grew tired. My eyes did hurt, my head too, no word about my body, the pain was nearly unbearable. I felt sore and drained. Finally I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Bones! Bones! Hey wake up!" Someone was shouting at me. Irritated and not aware of my surroundings I sat up and immediately fell down again, a silent scream on my lips. My body was hurting all over. My vision was blurry when I saw Jims dusty face in the spot of a small light. He smiled a bit which didn't reach his eyes. He looked worried.

"You okay, Bones? You didn't response, got me scared quite a bit.", he said, his voice shaking. "Sorry, might have fallen asleep.", I mumbled apologetically. Jim shook his head and bent over me, the small light in his healthy left hand. His right hand hung relaxed on his side. The pain killers seemed to work properly. Suddenly he was chuckling.

"What?", I snapped, my voice weak, while I tried to scowl at him and failed. He laughed a bit more, clearly amusing himself on my behalf. "Sorry, but you look awful.", he shared his joke with me. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, you too!", I fought back. Jim made a shocked face and tried to look hurt, even though his eyes were sparkling with mischief. "Oh, how mean you are!", he exclaimed in a false womens voice. I smiled a bit, which luckily didn't hurt that much. "Okay, your right. I was mean. Nothing can ruin your handsome face.", I told him with a wide grin. He seemed to be satisfied and got back to work.

The torchlight was back between his teeth. I wasn't able to see exactly what he was doing but after a view minutes of concentration he smiled and put the light down. "Finished?", I asked him. He nodded, facing me again. "I combined yours and mine. Both were damaged but now it's sending a small alarm every ten seconds. It should be strong enough for the Enterprise to locate.", he explained his handy work. "Good.", I murmured somewhat relieved.

I felt horrible. My head spun, my vision was blurry and I felt like an ice brick. My limbs were to heavy to move, so I kept lying on the hard floor. Jim was back at my side. The light was still on when he laid down next to me in our stony prison. The light was back on my body, while Jim propped himself up on his healthy arm and watched me with worried eyes. "Don't make that face. I know it's not pretty, but I'll be okay!", I tried to smile and convince him that I was still confident. Jim nodded wary. His blue eyes sad and worried.

Suddenly the small light flickered. "Oh no!", I huffed. This could only happen on Mondays. Nothing was okay on that damned day. "This is like in one of those stupid movies from the 20th century.", Jim mumbled, shaking the light witch flickered once more and then went out completely. "Crap!" "Yeah!"

We laid there silent once again. "Bones?" "Mh?" Jim took a deep breath. "My arm hurts really bad.", he told me in a defeated voice. I sighed, sometimes he could be such a kid. He never wanted to appear weak. "I know. The painkillers must have run out by now. But if I'm allowed to remind you, you have dumped my whole kit on the floor and the light is out. If there was one left, I wouldn't find it anymore." Jim made a defeated sound. "Sorry."

He rested his head on my shoulder and his broken arm lay next to my bloodied torso. Without the painkillers this position must be very painful for him but I was grateful for his warmth. "Hope Spock is hurrying up.", he whispered. "Yeah, would be good for him. When not we'll freeze to death here in this damn cave!"

All of a sudden I started chuckling like a madman. "What?", Jim asked in irritation and a bit worried. I chuckled a bit more before I shared my thoughts with him. "When I become a ghost, I'm going to haunt this pointy eared bastard!" Jim joined me in my laughing fit. "Oh poor Spock! I would be going insane, if I were haunted by you!", Jim chuckled into my ear. "Oh yeah! Beware! I've got a hypo!", I said in a creepy voice. Jim shuddered playfully. "That'd be bad!" I nodded.

"Do you think he believes in ghost?", Jim asked me. He sounded like a child, but it didn't disturb my crazy mood. I pondered my answer a few moments. "Don't know if Vulcans believe in ghosts. You have to ask him. But when he does, Halloween will be much more fun next year! I'd love to see him jumping out of his always to much ironed uniform!" Jim nodded with excitement.

We kept talking about the best ways to scare this stiff first officer out of his pants. Jims idea to dress me up in a slutty nurse outfit with a miniskirt and fake breasts and him wearing a romulan costume, lurking in the shadows behind him all day, was very random but a nice image. Jim went on with some more ideas but I wasn't able to follow him anymore. My head was to heavy and my body in too much pain.

"Bones?" "Mhm." "You have to stay awake!", Jim said to me. "I know", was me weak reply. The blood los was taking it's toll. My breathing was low, my heart slowed down. No need to let it sound pretty. I certainly was dying.

"Jim?" "What is it Bones?" I think he knew what I wanted to tell him. He sounded upset and afraid. "Jim, listen. I wont be able to stay awake any longer. I lost too much blood. I will stop breathing, my heart will stop too..."

"Bones, no one...!", he intervened growling. "Jim, I will! It's only a matter of time. If they don't rescue us in about an hour or two, Ill be dead. So listen!", I silenced him a bit harsh. I took a deep breath before I continued. "You have to keep yourself warm, okay? When I'm dead you take my clothes, they will help a bit. You have to move around, but don't hurt your self anymore, understood?"

He nodded weakly, pressing his head into my shoulder. It was a topic he really tried to avoid. I felt the same. "You have to stay calm. No panic attack They will come. Hopefully in time, so I 'm still alive. Got it?", I tried to sound cheerful. No response. "Jim! Did you understand?", I repeated between clenched teeth. Finally he nodded a bit. "Good...", I huffed, feeling a bit relived and tried to relax. I needed my energy. I concentrated on my breathing.

The pain disappeared into the darkness. Everything was silent and peaceful. If that was dying, it wasn't that bad. I felt very sleepy and was slowly drifting away, farther into the darkness of my mind.

All of a sudden I heard a loud rumble. The ground was shaking madly.

"Bones!", Jim shouted afraid. Dust and small rocks came down from the ceiling. One of those hit my head. The impact was really painful and left my head rolling to one side. Jim screamed in shock and pulled me closer, forgetting his broken arm and my injured chest.

The shaking increased. Small cracks grew bigger all over the cave. I couldn't breath. It hurt so bad. The noise of the cracking and Jims screams were painful in my ears. My head rolled back and I was about to faint but then everything stopped.

Suddenly bright light flooded the cave. I closed my eyes but still could see the light through my eyelids.

"Captain Kirk! Dr. McCoy!", a familiar voice was shouting. Jim was shouting something in response but my mind was too dizzy to decipher his words. Everything blurred in and out.

The last thing I heard was Jim telling me we were save now. Spock had found us.

We were save.

* * *

I woke up later that bloody Monday. The pain was everywhere and so overwhelming that I couldn't breath. When someone injected a hypo in my neck, my eyes shot open. The vision was more than unfocused but I knew this had to be Christine leaning over me. She told me we were back at the Enterprise. Jim was okay and I was going to live. I smiled a bit, okay, tried it at least and went back to sleep.

* * *

That was one week ago. Today is Monday again. Today wasn't really so bad. Okay, I drank too much, woke up with a bad headache, slipped on the wet floor in my bathroom and crushed onto my back, which really hurt all day long and now I have an insomniac Captain in my room.

Jim was up and back to his normal self after two days and started to annoy the hell out of his first officer, who was following him like a dog, the whole week long. Spock seemed to be afraid to lose him again. It wouldn't disturb me if Spock kept our captain on a leash.

It took me a whole week to get back to my normal self.

"Bones, It's late!" Oh, yeah I nearly forgot him. Jim is sitting on my bed right now. He couldn't sleep the whole weekend. I gave him a slight sedative to help him, but he had an allergic reaction so we skipped it. He wont sleep alone, too afraid of the dark. After that cave experience his trauma was back, heavier than before. So I allowed him to stay with me tonight.

In my room, but Jims opinion of this sleep-over-thing is to share one and the same bed.

My bed, to be clear.

Nothing I really like. But I can't stay his puppy eyes.

I put on my pyjama and sit down on my bed, next to Jim, who is smiling happily. "Thanks Bones!", he grins. I frown in his direction and lay down. Jim is following directly, pulling the bed covers over our bodies. "Good night Bones!", he says with a smile. This is so stupid, ridiculous, childish!

"Light out!", he calls and everything goes black. At first he is shuffling around, rolling from one side to the other. It's getting on my nerves and die ache in my head is back. But finally he settles down. Within minutes he is asleep. I'm relived and turn around, hiding my face in my pillow. This damn bed is too small for both of us. I can't avoid touching him. It's not that uncomfortable but I'm not used to this. At least I'm getting tired, nearly falling asleep.

But the silent knock on my door isn't a sound I love to hear in the middle of a night. This might be an emergency but normally Christine or an other nurse would com me. I'm pulling myself unwillingly out of bed, frowning and with a really bad headache. Who ever that is, is in mortal danger. Stumbling to the door and hitting in my code, I swear under my breath, who ever the intruder is.

The door slides open and reveals a straight faced Spock. "Good evening Dr. McCoy. I assume Captain Kirk is with you?", he says in a low voice. I give him a small nod turning to the side, so he can see Jim lying sound asleep in my bed.

I'm not in a good mood. Who would not? It's the middle of the night for Christ sake! He is the ideal one to direct my anger on. He can take my insults. "Oh yes! Jim is already occupying my bed, do you like to join?", I'm sneering sarcastically. His eyebrows are raised while he looks between the bed and me. All of a sudden he is in my room, the door shuts itself behind him and Spock is under the cover within a second.

I'm only able to stare at him. This can't be real. "Are you kidding?", my voice is full of anger and I'm attempted to through him out immediately. But Spock only turns around, putting his finger to his lips to silence my upcoming tantrum. I shake my head in disbelief.

This is too stupid, childish, unbelievable, wrong and somehow the cutest thing I've ever seen. Shaking my head I go back to my bed with it's occupants both asleep. I try not to fall out of it while I shuffle under the covers.

Lying next to my captain and his first officer I muse Mondays aren't that bad after all.

...

Until Spock kicks me out of my bed.

Fin

* * *

Thanks for reading my first ST-ff! I hope you liked it a bit and when not you can leave a comment with your opinion!

I like to hear your critic and help, I know my grammar is horrible!

XD


End file.
